Personal locker facilities have been commonly found in public places, educational institutions, hospitals, schools, health clubs, military facilities and similar establishments. Personal lockers are available in these places for safekeeping of personal items. These personal lockers often come in a variety of different sizes and shapes.
Personal lockers are typically secured by using locks such as padlocks or hatch locks, coin-deposit locks, combination locks wherein a user dials a numeric sequence to unlock the locker facility, or a keyless lock wherein a numeric sequence is entered using a keypad to open the locker. Some of the locker facilities are prone to theft of contents stored in the lockers because of the relative ease with which common lock mechanisms can be broken into. Additionally, personal lockers are sometimes shared between two or more users, as is often the case at schools, resulting in lack of privacy and possibility of theft. Safekeeping personal items are also of concern in other storage areas such as a trunk or glove compartment of a vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a safe that can fit inside any sized and shaped personal locker or storage area to enhance the security of contents therein.